Battle Scars
by HunterNavy
Summary: Hunter and Arya are not your ordinary ninja. They've both had to hide from their past, shadowed by their new lives. What happens when they are grouped to Team 7? This is an AU!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of their plot! I also don't own Arya (one of the characters). I got permission from Magicmilkbone to use her in this story!*

*I own my OC and any part of the plot that I added into the original Naruto plot!*

**Hunter's POV**

It was an exciting day for the students at the Academy. Kids were rushing to school, they all knew that they shouldn't come late today. The building was quickly filled up with little children that were hoping to pass the final exam. The usual gossipers were the first to come to class, trying to guess where the "hot" boys would be sitting.

Everybody was buzzing with excitement, practicing jutsus with one another. Then, there's me. I'm an antisocial pessimist that would love to see a life with no people. That's a little hard to do, especially since I still have to attend school. I didn't understand why I had to wait until I was older to become a member of the ANBU. So, until I'm "old" enough, I have to stay with everyone at living hell they call a school. They're freaking sexist.

This test was gonna be a breeze. All we have to do is make an identical clone of Iruka and some other stuff. My memory was failing me, I couldn't remember what the rest of the test was. Oh well.

A golden, blonde haired boy rushed into the room. He still had bed hair and a piece of ramen was stuck to his shirt. Sadly, I knew this desperate kid, his name was Naruto.

"WHEW! Looks like I made it in time." Naruto laughed..

"Actually Naruto, the bell rang about five minutes before you made it here…" Iruka sighed, a sweat drop on his head.

This was the normal routine for the class. WAIT! I didn't hear screaming fangirls in the background! This can either mean two things: 1. My wish came true and all of the fangirls of Sasuke Uchiha (the most popular guy in school) died or 2. Duck-ass (Sasuke) was late to school…

Naruto caught on quickly,"I got here earlier than Sasuke?! THIS MUST BE A MIRACLE!"

Those were his last words before he got destroyed by the fanbase of this, oh so famous, Sasuke Uchiha. I sighed, there was nothing interesting to do around here. My eyes started to slowly droop, my head tilting forward.

**Sasuke's POV**

I ran into the classroom, gave Iruka-sensei the slip of paper, and looked for an available seat in the classroom. There was only one seat left, next to a sleeping girl that I have never seen before. I sat next to her, ignoring the shrieks and death threats from all of the fangirls.

"Gomen." I whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear me.

I wasn't there to cause any trouble, but she would be getting the fangirl's wrath after she woke up. I went straight to my old habit, lacing my fingers together and using that as my chin rest. Paying no attention to the screaming girls, I looked over to see this girl more clearly. Why haven't I seen her around before? Shrugging the mystery off, I heard Iruka-sensei calling our names one by one, to take the final test.

"Uchiha, Sasuke" I heard him call.

"GOOD LUCK SASUKE~!" I heard the fanbase swoon.

Sighing, I walked into the classroom and performed my jutsu. It wasn't really hard. I chose a navy blue forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it.

I got back to my seat, wondering if I should wake the girl up.

"Ikari Hanta"

"Who's that?" Sakura babbled.

The girl next to me stood up. "That's me. And it's pronounced 'hunter'"

"Were you ever in our class or are you a new student?" Sakura asked, not really curious about anything that this girl had to say.

"No, I've been in this class since the beginning of the year…" Hunter trailed off.

I watched as she went into the testing room. Truthfully, I was genuinely surprised that Hunter didn't squeal when she saw me sitting next to wore a navy blue shirt and black cargo pants with the usual ninja shoes. Her ink black hair was tied up except one strand that was constantly in front of her face. There was also this one blue streak in her hair that stood out abnormally.

What an interesting name, Anger/Anchor (depending on the kanji) Hunter. It was also the first time that I had ever heard that name. Patiently waiting for her to come back, I heard two sickly sweet voices on each side of me.

"Sasuke-kun~!" Ino and Sakura both giggled at me.

"Get away from Sasuke, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted at Ino, her Inner and Outer Sakura working together for once.

"Says the one with the ugly forehead!" Ino retorted, her face flushing at the sight of me.

To be honest, both of them were smothering me in my seat. The tension in the air between those two, was making it hard for me to breath. I quickly escaped by saying that I needed to use the restroom, and rushed out of the room.

When I exited the classroom, I nearly ran into that girl that I was sitting next to before. She threw her forehead protector out the window.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I shouted, the words escaping from my mouth before I could stop them. I clamped my hand over my mouth, hoping that she couldn't hear me. But that would just be too good to be true. She turned around with a death glare that made me wince in my head.

"What do you want Duck-ass?!" She growled, the death glare boring into me.

I sweat dropped. Really?! Duck-ass? I put on my poker face and walked away as calmly as I could muster.

**Nobody's POV**

She took one last glance at the boy, her face filled with disgust, then jumped out the window. Hunter hit the ground, rolling to avoid the impact. She grabbed onto a branch of a tree and hauled herself up. From there she launched herself to a nearby roof and started to run to _her_ house.

**?'s POV**

"That' the girl that got accepted into the ANBU? She doesn't look like much to me." I pointed out, watching her jump from house to house.

"Well, she has more potential than you think. Have you ever met Arya before?" The Hokage questioned me.

"No, but I have heard rumours that she may be a lost descendant of the Uchiha family. Nothing more than that." I replied respectfully.

"Hm… well you will have some time to know her better. Are you okay with having an extra two members in your team? We seemed to have more graduating students than I had expected. After all, most of the five will fail, knowing you." The Hokage grinned cheekily.

"That is fine with me." I responded. It seems that my reputation has exceeded me in this situation.

**Arya's POV**

My name is Arya and I am the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke. Since I was abandoned, I was adopted into the Nara clan. After that, I completely dropped the name of Uchiha and never mentioned it again. I live under the Nara family household and I have started to learn the Nara techniques. Although, I will never be able to have their amount intelligence.

"Arya, someone outside is requesting to see you. She says it is an urgent request." The servant passed the message on to me, as respectful as they could sound.

I went outside, knowing who it would be. There was only one person that had permission, from my family, to use urgent requests.

"Hunter, what do you need?" I asked, genuinely confused. Both of us do not go by our Japanese names. Our real names are criminal masterminds.

"Look, it seems that we'll be in the same team, _Akane_."

"Things are going to be very interesting for us, _Gin_."

**Hello readers! This is my first story, hope you liked it! I have already started the second chapter so it will be up soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of their plot! I also don't own Arya (one of the characters). I got permission from Magicmilkbone to use her in this story!*

*I own my OC and any part of the plot that I added into the original Naruto plot!*

**Arya's POV**

We rushed back to the Academy, hoping that we wouldn't miss the teams. Hunter and I climbed back into the Academy, using the window that Hunter used as an exit.

"In Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."Iruka-sensei said.

"Hm… well it looks like you were wrong, Hunter. We aren't in Kakashi's team-" I started.

"Oh, it looks like I made a mistake! Ikari Hanta and Nara Ariya will be joining Team 7 with a special permission." Iruka-sensei finished, with confusion in his voice.

"It's almost afternoon, why isn't our sensei here yet?" Naruto complained. "All of the other sensei's on the other teams have already started on their stuff!"

"Be patient, Naruto! He should have a perfectly good reason to be this late." Sakura clucked.

That girl was such a kiss-up. I watched as Naruto put an eraser on the top of the door and I got my own my shadow jutsu, I manipulated somebody to start making curry. Things were finally starting to get fun!

**Hunter's POV**

I could hear Kakashi's footsteps as he walked down the hallway. Arya started to snicker viciously, something was up. Kakashi used the opposite door to get into the room.

SPLAT! A mountain of curry fell on him like a ten ton rock! I felt my gag reflex come up, I was seriously about to puke.

"KAKASHI!" I roared. "DON'T YOU THINK OF EVEN TAKING A STEP INTO THIS ROOM, COVERED IN THAT SHIT! I finished, kicking him out of the room.

Arya was high-fiving Naruto, those two immediately becoming friends through the prank. I sighed, there was nothing I could do about it. At least the curry wasn't on the ground or anywhere else. I watched as Naruto, reset the eraser prank. There was no way a prank like that would work on a Jonin.

Well, it seems that I was proven wrong. Kakashi, dripping wet, came into the classroom using the opposite door. The eraser clung to Kakashi's hair, seeing that it was wet and the eraser had some chalk on it.

"My first impression of you guys: you are a bunch of fools." Kakashi nodded, a fake smile on his face. Everybody in the room sweat-dropped.

**Sakura's POV**

We all headed up to the roof to meet Kakashi.

"Okay so why don't we introduce ourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll start." Kakashi smiled. "I am Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…. I have a few hobbies."

All we figured out from him was his name! Next was Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen, the ramen that Iruka-sensei bought me, and Ichiraku ramen! I hate the three minutes it takes for the ramen to be cooked. My hobbies are eating ramen and comparing ramen. My dream is to become greater than the Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

UG! All Naruto thinks about is ramen. It seriously disgusts me! Looks like it's my turn.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't like a thing, he's a person." I started glancing at Sasuke. "My hobbies include *SQUEAL* and my dream is *LOUDER SQUEAL*"

Whew glad that I got it over with. I can't wait to hear about Sasuke!

"Um…. Sakura? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked, a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"NARUTO!" I replied instantaneously. Anyways, it was time for Sasuke to tell more about himself! I hope he's thinking about me!

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Sasuke sounded soooo cool right now. I wouldn't have expected anything less of my Sasuke-kun! Wait, now it was time for the other two to take their turn.

"The name's Hunter. I like nature. I hate humans. My hobby is to scare people. I dream to one day live up to his standards…" Hunter trailed off

"I'm Arya! I like food, food, food, food, and food. I dislike being hungry. My hobbies are eating, pulling pranks, and sleeping. My dream is to eat all of the sweets in the world and not have to worry about my health." Arya cheered.

I watched in shock as Hunter slapped Arya,"This is actually important, Arya."

"Oh yeah…" she said, her face turning more business-like. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Arya Nara. I like fire and the dark. I hate water and drowning. My hobbies include drawing and reading. My dream is to ally myself with both fire and shadows."

"Here let me translate." Hunter murmured, looking at our confused faces. "I like fire and the dark, for family and jutsu type reasons. I hate water because that is one of Hunter's jutsus and she has used it to try and drown me with it. My dream is to ally myself with fire, the Uchiha's, and shadows, the Nara's."

"Are you sure that, this person is the same person that was just talking about food? They seem to be completely different!" I questioned.

"Hey Duck-ass!" Hunter shouted, ignoring me completely! "You said that you wanted to rebuild your clan, right? Well, Arya here is an Uchiha. And even better, she's single."

**Sasuke's POV**

Was this girl being serious to me right now? All of the Uchiha's were killed except me and my brother. How could there possibly be another Uchiha that my brother didn't already target and kill? Something was seriously up.

"How are you still alive?" I questioned coldly.

"You're clan, my former clan, abandoned me at birth because I was a girl. I'm actually your sister." Arya replied. "Not to mention that I have the abilities of Sharingan thanks to your family."

She gritted her, her hands folded together the way I would fold them. Hunter came over, whispering something into her ear. Arya immediately sat up straight, her choppy, black hair whipping around her. Her eyes flashed red, the Sharingan complete.

I didn't expect her to have her complete Sharingan, seems that there is more to her than I thought. And what's up with that Hunter girl? Something's off about her.

"See ya!" Hunter shouted as she jumped off the roof. Arya watched and calming followed her.

"Don't worry, Kakashi! We won't eat anything tomorrow!" Hunter replied from ground level.

"Well," started Kakashi. "Come to the training grounds tomorrow and don't eat anything or else you'll throw up."

What the hell is going on?

**Hey readers! This is HunterNavy (well duh!). Another chapter has been posted! I might not be able to update for a while (I'll be on vacation), but I will try my best! Arigato to all of my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of their plot! I also don't own Arya (one of the characters). I got permission from Magicmilkbone to use her in this story!***

***I own my OC and any part of the plot that I added into the original Naruto plot!***

**Arya's POV**

I was starving! It was early in the morning and I didn't have any breakfast! All of our stomachs growled as Team 7 met up. We waited, time was our enemy today.

"Hunter, do you know what training we're going to go through?" I asked, quite certain that she knew.

"No…. the hunger got to me, Arya." She replied sheepishly.

We saw Kakashi walking towards us, his hands behind his head.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here." he sighed.

"You're still late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Oh well…." Kakashi sweatdropped. "Anyways, the clock is set to 12 pm. Get one of the 4 bells by then and you will pass and get to eat lunch. One of or more will have to bite the bullet and get tied to a pole while I eat my bento in front of you."

So that's why he told us not to skip breakfast… he's an awful person! Oh well, time to go and grab a bell with Hunter. This was going to be a piece of cake!

Kakashi was immediately faced by Naruto, Naruto didn't even bother to hide. I watched as Naruto experienced the Hidden Leaf Secret Art: 1000 Years of Pain! It looked like it was going to hurt for a long time! I winced, he landed in the river and didn't look like he was going to be able to come out!

I dashed towards him, ignoring Kakashi for now. Diving in to the cold water was the biggest mistake of my life, but I knew that the goal of all of all of this was teamwork. I grabbed Naruto's arm and pushed him up to the surface, it looked like he wasn't going to be conscious anytime soon. Might as well get two bells, for the both of us.

I calmly approached Kakashi, looking at the book he was reading.

"Icha Icha Paradise, huh? What are you, some perverted old man?" I snickered, trying to get him mad. "I could always take that book away from you, you know. It wouldn't be hard to ruin the ending for you"

Kakashi looked at me with disbelief written on his face, or to put it more realistically, his mask.

"It seems that you are more serious than the others. It may seem that I will have to be more serious when battling you. Earth Style Jutsu: Avalanche!" he shouted at me.

"I feel honored!" I shouted, dodging the massive barrage of stones that were coming my way.

I grabbed a kunai from my pouch, cutting my thumb. Taking my scroll out from the opposite pouch, I ran my bleeding thumb against the summoning scroll. A skeleton of a former wolf was summoned, his howl catching the Jounin's attention. The wolf, Sage, had black flames in the replacement of fur.

"Sage, go take two bells!" I ordered.

"Why two bells? You could save yourself the trouble. Plus, this is supposed to be an individual test. Why would you work together with him?" Kakashi asked, trying to pretend to be innocent.

"Because I see past your lies and your test, you want us to work together. Hunter and I have already cracked the code, and she's on her way to get the others to help!" I responded, throwing a shuriken at him.

He easily caught it mid-air, smirking at my how naïve I was. I was furiously making hand signs behind my back, throwing a kunai to keep him distracted. I was almost done, just had to do a few more hand signs!

Finally! I performed my jutsu without saying anything, surprising the Hatake. It was fun to see him not be able to move for 10 minutes. My shadow had taken over his, too bad he didn't notice such an amateur move.

"Naruto, now!" I shouted, knowing that Naruto had finally woken up. I saw a flash of orange, as Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu. He grabbed the two bells, smiling at me as he handed it to me.

"Thanks Aya-chan!" he smiled, a goofy look on his face.

"Be careful! Kakashi might come back to us to get the bells back." I warned, ignore the funny faces that he was giving me. "This is serious, Naruto. We're going up against a Jounin!"

**Hunter's POV**

I was jumping from tree to tree, hoping to see a glimpse of Kakashi. Instead I found Sakura stuck inside of a genjitsu. Why was I the one that had to be the one that found Sakura? I didn't want to help the fangirl out anymore than she does with me! But this was about teamwork, so I guess I'm helping myself out more than her.

Grabbing Sakura by the shoulder, I said "RELEASE!". She fell to the ground in a messy heap. Well, it seems I had gotten myself in more trouble than I bargained for.

**Konichiwa readers! It is I, the one and only HunterNavy :P. I know some of you may be really mad at me for making my own jutsus and not using the actual ones mentioned in the manga and anime. I will not apologize for this though, just because it is a fanfiction, doesn't mean it has to be precisely with the plot-line! But other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Oh yeah and one more thing... I know that this was a terrible battle chapter. It will get better**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of their plot! I also don't own Arya (one of the characters). I got permission from Magicmilkbone to use her in this story!***

***I own my OC (Hunter) and any part of the plot that I added into the original Naruto plot!***

**Hunter's POV**

I grabbed the unconscious girl, slinging her over my shoulder. Sighing to myself, I continued my search for the Hatake. Why was I the one to get the short end of the stick?! The bubblegum hair girl was snorting in her sleep, occasionally saying the name of her beloved, Duck-ass. Soon, I caught a flash of silver through the tree tops.

I blocked his path, there was no way I was going to let him walk away with the bells! There were only two more left, one for the bubblegum and another for the duck butt. I could try again next year, I didn't really care anyway. Going in for the kill, I watched as the Hatake pulled out a book.

"Confident as always, aren't you? How do you keep that up, even after you get your ass kicked by a little girl?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't be phased by anything that I would say. "Please sensei, don't go too hard on me! I'm just a Genin that is finally learning about the way of a ninja!" I pleaded, barely holding back a smirk. The different approach made a chuckle escape the Jounin.

"Oh now is that so?" Kakashi questioned, an amused expression crossing his face. "Well, I never knew that Genins were already qualified to be members of the ANBU. Guess the Black Ops has lowered the difficulty of the standard test."

Before I could respond, Kakashi came at me with a lightning speed. I saw the kunai in his hand, he was still trying to go easy on me! I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder, him landing on the ground with a loud whoosh. His book landed on his face, the cover hiding Kakashi's expression. Hopefully, that taught him not to judge a book by it's cover. Although, how he knew about the ANBU was unnerving.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi shouted, reaching up to grab the shinobi headband. Behind it was a crimson eye, the Sharingan almost complete.. Looks like the Copy Ninja was finally showing himself to me. I got ready, this guy was being serious now. A serious Jounin was always one to be wary of.

He could see through my moves, to some degree. I just had to be faster than his Sharingan could keep up with. I've been practicing for this with Arya ever since we knew each other. Not to mention, he remembered every move from every enemy that he had fought with that eye. He had every advantage in the palm of his hand

Closing my eyes, I focused on his chakra. I see, so he had a lot more chakra than he was giving off. In other words, he was masking his chakra with chakra. The chakra that everyone could see was only a mere fraction of his actual power, but it did it's job and took everyone's attention.

"Fire Style Jutsu: Burning Plains!" The Hatake shouted. The ground was cover in golden flames that were all slowly creeping towards me. The flames were licking at my feet now, giving me the prettiest of blisters.

"Release!" I shouted, undoing the genjitsu. "Oh come on Kakashi, don't go too easy on me! It won't be fun that way!"

He laughed at me,"So how long have you and Arya known each other?"

"About 6 years." I grunted, blocking another one of his blows. We kept talking as blows were given and received.

"I know you're at your patient's end. Why don't we attack with our everything and stop wearing ourselves out with taijutsu?" Kakashi asked, a smirk on his face.

"I see... you want to go after Arya. I'm guessing that you're interested in her." I snickered back.

"She is different." Kakashi admitted. I took this as my chance, rapidly doing hand signs. A sudden barrage of crystallized dew hit Kakashi. Without another word, I was gone. Or at least gone from his perspective. The last two bells, that were hanging on his belt, was also gone.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was stuck up to my head in the ground. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything to get on of those bells and pass. It was all over.

Suddenly, my fingers brushed against another object. I wiggled around, trying to reach whatever it was. My hand wrapped around a cold, sphere object. THE BELL! Could it be that Kakashi left it behind on purpose? Did I really pass?

On que, the earth started to crumble away from me, leaving me enough space to pull myself out. The only reason any Jounin would be so reckless was if I had passed. Hm, this test was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I heard the timer go off and I got back to the poles, a confident Uchiha smirk on my face.

I met gazes with everyone sitting around the poles. The only person that hadn't gotten one was Hunter. Tch, I guess that all the big talk was nothing but a gigantic bluff. Even Sakura passed, and that means the test was really easy.. Kakashi looked at us with a cold, fake smile plastered across his face.

"You guys should quit being ninjas."

**Thank you for reading! I'm on vacation right now so I won't be able to publish as much. So don't expect another chapter for a while... gomen.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of their plot! I also don't own Arya (one of the characters). I got permission from Magicmilkbone to use her in this story!***

***I own my OC (Hunter) and any part of the plot that I added into the original Naruto plot!* **

**Nobody's POV**

"EH?" Naruto and Sakura's shouted rippled through the air.

"But I got a bell! Believe it!" Naruto burst out, his face full of rage. "So you were lying to us the entire time!"

"No Naruto." Kakashi answered. "The meaning of this test had nothing to do with the bells. Why did you think that I had put all of you against each other?"

"For teamwork." Stated Arya.

"You did nothing for Arya when she was helping you. In fact, right after you got the bell, you decided to eat by yourself. You also didn't help until Arya asked for it. What if she was in some serious trouble?" Kakashi questioned, a harsher tone coming out of his voice. It was obvious that he was disgusted in them.

"Sakura, you were so fixed on helping Sasuke that you didn't even glance at when Naruto was stuck in a trap. "

"Tch." Sasuke snickered, the famous Uchiha smirk "gracing" the entire team.

"You're not one to talk, Sasuke." Kakashi continued. "You were too prideful to help any of the others. You thought that they would all drag you back, not to mention that you thought that you passed! Hunter was the one to give you and Sakura those bells. She was also the one that got you out of the ground and Sakura out of my genjutsu!"

Sasuke stared at Hunter, a cold glare that shot daggers from his eyes. Hunter ignored it completely, throwing a shuriken in the air because of boredom. Sakura shot a death glare at Hunter, after all her dream boy was staring at her.

"So, all of the people, except Hunter, will be able to eat a bento and we will try this again. Under no condition are you to give any food to Hunter, unless you want to go back to the Academy. The session will begin again after the sun sets. Remember this is your second and last chance. Don't break the only rule I gave you!" Kakashi informed.

**Sasuke's POV**

He was telling us to stick together as a team, but he's telling us not to help out a teammate? This had to be a trick question!

"Here." I mumbled, pushing my bento towards Hunter. "Eat it. We are going to need your strength to pass."

"BUT SASUKE!" I heard Sakura whine. "KAKASHI TOLD US NOT TO GIVE ANY FOOD TO HER! WE SHOULD LISTEN TO WHAT KAKASHI SAYS!"

"I owe her. Plus I can't feel Kakashi's chakra anywhere near us." I grumbled back coldy. Grabbing my bento, I took apart the chopsticks. Sighing, I opened the lid of the bento box. The smell of food greeted me, the rice steaming in my face.

"I guess we have to share." I muttered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Duck-ass." she told me, a frown on her face.

"I owe you" I said, my voice nearly at a whisper. "I'm not going to do this again, so don't feel special or anything, kisama."

"I know that, kusogaki. This is just a truce. After all of this team stuff blows over, I'm gonna kick your ass." Hunter hissed at me.

I don't know why, but the temperature seemed rise. I felt flushed and I couldn't think. I used the chopsticks to feed her a piece of the rice. She took it in gratefully, a fake smile on her face.

I could feel the effects immediately. Clouds of dark grays and black were starting to come together above us. The wind whipped around me, debris swirling in ferocious circles. clap of thunder roared above our heads, I noticed Hunter turned her head quickly away. Suddenly, Kakashi was in front of us, black air circling him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Kakashi roared. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ONE THING AND I EVEN GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE, AND YET YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME?"

"She is a part of the team. We five are one, so technically, we are just feeding ourselves." I argued.

"Yeah! We're all one person!" Sakura shouted alongside of me.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto agreed.

I looked at Arya, waiting for her to pitch in. It never came. The place that she was at last time, was empty. She had ditched us!

"So are you saying that since you are a five man group that have to all eat? That you are all one person?" Kakashi bellowed, clouds gathering around him. Thunder struck around us, the wind whipping through the sky.

"YES!" We all shouted.

"You all pass." Kakashi grinned.

"Wait what?" Sakura shrieked.

"People that don't listen to the rules are scum, but people that abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi and Arya nodded together. Arya had appeared out of nowhere, next to Kakashi. There has to be something going on between those two. Why else would Kakashi let her follow him around. Who knows, Kakashi might actually have a heart.

"KAKASHI! IF YOU DON'T GET ME OFF OF THIS POLE RIGHT NOW, I WILL SERIOUSLY KICK YOUR ASS!" Hunter ordered.

"Why can't you unknot it by yourself?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm too short to reach around the entire pole." Hunter mumbled under her breath.

"As the official Team 7, we'll start missions tomorrow!" Kakashi exclaimed happily. He had completely ignored Hunter and was walking on. I sweatdropped, Kakashi was not a Jounin that you wanted to joke around with.

"I'll meet you later, I have some training to do." I muttered, walking back to where Hunter was.

"Why'd you come back, Duck-ass? Don't you hate me or something like that?" Hunter asked me, her words cutting through me like a sharp knife.

Wait, they hurt me? Whatever this was not the time to ponder things. I put on my normal Uchiha smirk as I watched her desperately trying to untie herself.

"What, would you rather stay tied to the pole?" I teased.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Uchiha." She mumbled back. "But if you are going to help me, can you get a move on it?"

Sighing, I grabbed a kunai from the inside of my leg pouch. The rope was about the width of a Icha Icha Paradise. With a simple flick, she dropped free. I didn't have enough time to calculate where she would fall.

The next thing I knew, a new burden fell on my shoulders. The weight of a certain black haired girl, came toppling down on me.

"Owch…" She muttered. "Whoops, didn't mean to flatten you out like a pancake." She started to snicker. Pulling at my shirt she said,"Now take me home!"

I slowly lifted myself, taking her home by piggy-back. It was not as bad as it sounded, although she did weigh a lot more than she appeared to weigh.

"So, where do you live?" I asked.

"Um… just drop me off at the ocean, my parents are waiting for me there. We're on vacation." I heard her voice waver for a fraction of a second.

"Why would your parents be waiting for you at the ocean at this time?" I retorted, seeing that the sun was setting right in front of us. "Wouldn't your parents be waiting at your house? Also, how would they know when you would come back from training? I doubt that they would want to stay at the beach all day, waiting for you."

She grabbed at the hem of my shirt, the fabric twisting under her grasp. She forced herself out of the piggy-back ride, my arms were aching.

"Thanks for escorting me, but I think I should get to my parents now. If they saw me with a boy, I think that they would get the wrong idea." Hunter gave me a fake smile, talking through clenched teeth. Without another word, she had run off, leaving me to wonder why my life decided to take a huge spin.

**Yeah... this story's gonna get really weird. Thank you for reading, if you hae read this far. Um, I think that I will have another chapter up by... well definately before next month. But I'm not making any promises!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of their plot! I also don't own Arya (one of the characters). I got permission from Magicmilkbone to use her in this story!***

***I own my OC (Hunter) and any part of the plot that I added into the original Naruto plot!* **

**Arya's POV**

It was our day off, one day to rest before our first mission. I had decided to spend my day on the bookstore, away from the Nara household. After all, I didn't want to get caught doing the chores that Shikamaru was too lazy to do. He was crafty enough and had enough bribes that made me stuck doing double the normal amount of work.

Opening the sliding screen door, the too bright morning light shone on my face. I put my sandals on and headed out to the heart of the village, where the best bookstore was. It didn't take long before I was standing right in front of it.

The paper door had bells attached to the top, announcing that another customer had entered. Strangely, I didn't hear the ringing of the bells as I slid open the door. Dismissing the thought, I was greeted with the smell of fresh books. It was like leaving the real world and entering a world made from ink and paper. Home sweet home.

**Hunter's POV**

What was I going to waste my time on today?! Usually, I'd be training or doing something important, but today was my day off. It was ridiculous thought, having nothing to do the only time that you're free. It was also making me really frustrated, I was wasting more of my time trying to come up with something to do.

My stomach growled, it was morning and I hadn't had breakfast yet. Maybe I would treat myself to ramen. There was a high chance that would run into Naruto. I wasn't in the mood to pull pranks or get into trouble. I should go to the dango shop instead.

Sighing to myself, I got out of "bed". I looked at my latest make-shift bed, watching it fall into pieces again. It was made out of dried seaweed and the smoothest rocks that I could find. I had found a cove and I lived in it ever since.

I silently prayed that I didn't smell too much like the ocean or salt. The water lapped at my feet as I neared the entrance of the cove. Luckily, the tides didn't flood my house, it only changed the water level by a few inches or so.

I stood outside of the entrance, breathing in the fresh sea air. I started to wade out even further into the water, trying to not get my pants wet. My shoes and other leg worm items were all in my hands. As soon as I reached the shore, I rolled my pants back down, put my shoes on, and attached my kunai pouch to my leg.

Looking around, nobody seemed to have noticed that I had appeared from the ocean. People these days were so unaware of their surroundings, it could be the end of them. As I was walking, the smell of fresh dango wafted through the air. Following the sweet aroma, I stood in front of a tiny dango shop. It stood near a famous dango shop, a line leading out of the better know shop.

I chose the smaller shop, I wasn't going to wait a life-time just to get a few sticks of dango. I brushed the fabric door aside and was greeted with a small but homey shop. Nobody was inside of the shop but that made it even more appealing to me. A waiter was sitting behind a desk, slowly nodding off.

I cleared my throat loudly, waking the fatigued waiter. He looked up at me with disbelief written across his face.

"Welcome to Dango Paradise! We serve dangos that you'll never forget." He grinned at me, a cheesy smile plaster on his face. I grimaced at the stupid name but my stomach didn't care about the name, it wanted food. I quickly gave my order and sat down at one of the bamboo tables. The little stools by each table were somewhat uncomfortable but at least there was a decent cushion on them.

I waited quietly, hearing the sound of rice dough being pounded and pans clanking. Another fifteen minutes passed and I had to live through the grueling feeling of my stomach moaning for something edible. I didn't quite remembered what happened afterward, I must have drifted off. When my eyes focused again, a steaming plate of dango was waiting in front of me.

"Itadakimasu." I forced the polite phrase out of my mouth. With a lot of self-control, I slowly ate the warm dango. It was dark enough inside to be blinded when someone lifted the fabric door. And that is exactly what happened.

A stinging light made me drop the cup of tea I was drinking from. I know that I shouldn't be sad about a spilt cup of tea, but it was just so cry worthy! I looked up, my eyes adjusting to the bright light, to see who made me do such a horrid deed. A familiar hair style, defying gravity and sticking out… just like a duck's ass!

'What are you doing here?" His voice cut through the comfortable silence. His voice was colder than usual, his eyes held a certain vengeful glint.

"I should be asking you the same question!" I answered with just as much steel in my voice.

He turned his back on me, placing a piece of paper on the wooden counter. The waiter to a glance at the paper and then sighed. There was a low murmur inside the kitchen as everything went quiet. I had finished my dango and left my money on the table. Getting up, I was just about to leave when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Wait for me." He whispered, his voice not as harsh. I looked away and exited the dango house, trying my best not to look back. I heard his footsteps closing in on me and I instinctively started to run.

"Didn't I say to wait for me?!" Sasuke growled at me, as he grabbed my arm.

"Well I don't take orders from anyone, especially you." I argued back, trying to wrestle myself out of his grip. He was freakin' strong when he wanted to be!

"Where are your parents, Hunter?" He spat my name out like it was some type of venom.

"They to restock the kitchen." I answered simply. What a petty lie on my part.

"Well then, mind asking them why the hell you live in a cave?!" Sasuke demanded, his face a mix of disappointment and I could get out a word of protest, he started to drag me to a quiet neighborhood.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house." He pointed at the house at the far end of the neighborhood. "My parents are dead and my brother… well he's gone. It's a big house and you have no house so you should stay here. I was going to let you know today since we have nothing to do and that would give you a perfect opportunity to move in."

I frowned at him, not sure if he was lying or not. Finally, I had no choice but to accept his unusual act of kindness.

**Kakashi's POV**

I was looking through the aisles and aisles of books, the bells still in my hand. I don't know why I haven't given it back to its respective owner, but I didn't. My hand dropped as I saw her entering the bookstore. The bells fell out of my hand, the sweet ringing sound catching Arya's attention.

In a flash, she was standing in front of me, holding the bells in her hand.

"Does this mean that I pass again?" Arya teased, a goofy smile on her face. Her brown hair was cut choppily right above her shoulders. Just like Rin.

I tore my eyes away from her, the images of what Chidori, no I, did. Arya, was still standing in front of me, standing on her tippy toes to pinch my cheek.

"Kaa-chan~! You shouldn't be grumpy! Only the Hokage is allowed to be grumpy around me." She complained. A small smile tugged at the ends of my mouth.

"Ah, now see! You look much better with a smile on your face. It is against the law to have a sad face, okay Kakashi?" She smiled at me again, this time shoving a book into my face."It's the next Icha Icha Paradise. I thought you'd appreciate reading it first. Now about the entire mission…"

"You think being nice to me will force me to tell you what I have planned for you tomorrow?" I gasped sarcastically."No Arya, you will have to wait like the rest of the team."

How interesting, a girl noticed a smile under m mask. I soon realized that she had sat down on a chair and that I was in myself. An open book in her hands and Icha Icha Paradise in mine. Sinking even further back in my chair, the words on the page seems to float around.

"Arya, is it true that you are a member of the Uchiha clan?" I questioned her silently.

"KAKASHI! I almost missed an important part of the book because of you! But, yes, I am a member of the Uchiha clan." The golden eyed girl grumbled back.

We spent the rest of the day at the bookstore, taking breaks for food and the bathroom. Interestingly enough, the memory of Rin didn't haunt me that day. Arya and I were finishing another book when the bookstore owner was forced to kick us out.

"Find another place to flirt with your girlfriend!" the owner shouted, slamming the door in our faces.

"Well, I have to get home and I know that the Nara's will be worried about you. Also, to answer your earlier question, it will be very boring so be ready!" I cautioned, leaving the poor girl to try and recall what questions she had asked me.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I swore to somebody (you know who you are) that I wouldn't update until they had updated something onto their account. So, here it is! I made this chapter longer than my usual to try and make up for the amount of writing that you (reader-chan) weren't able to get. But thanks for reading my story, if you made it this far….**


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Or any of their plot! I also don't own Arya (one of the characters). I got permission from Magicmilkbone to use her in this story!***

***I own my OC (Hunter) and any part of the plot that I added into the original Naruto plot!***

**Nobody's POV**

"Point A?"

"H-Hai!"

"Point B?"

"Hn."

"Point C?'

"YEAH! I'M HERE! BELIEVE IT!"

"Point D?'

"Kakashi, this is boring!"

"Point E?"

"Finally! I finished reading the manual! Er…"

"As the official Team 7, I, Kakashi Hatake, order you all to start the mission. Naruto and Arya, the target will probably come your way." Kakashi stated in a proud fatherly way. He gave us a huge smile and thumbs up. Naruto was about to shout something again, but was hushed by a ticked off Sakura.

"He's making such a big deal out of this." Hunter grumbled loudly. "Can't we just get this shit over with? I have some stuff to do … at home."

One pair of footsteps stopped, a slight grin on the Uchiha's face for a mere second. Long enough for the bubblegum haired girl to notice and time smile back, giving the Uchiha a really good reason to regurgitate his food. His thoughts returned to the mission, each of them held a net in their hands. It was the only way to capture the creature without any injuries. It was a coward's way out, but also the most effective way of catching the beast.

"I GOT IT!" Naruto shouted, holding the cat in the net. The cat easily jumped out from the top of the net and sashayed away, mocking the team. Hunter grabbed at the cat, little claw marks appearing on her face. She held the cat in her arms, the creature suddenly purring. Arya was at Hunter's side in a flash, petting the calico kitten.

**Naruto's POV**

"OH MY KAWAII TORA-CHAN!" Lady Shijima ran over to the grumpy kitten, crushing the poor animal in a hug. "Don't ever leave me like that again! You gave mommy a heart attack."

The Hokage rose gracefully, handing us another list with "missions" on them. I wasn't going to stand for more of these chores they called missions!

"NO! We aren't going to be doing anymore of these easy missions! I'm tired of having to do chores that everyone in Konoha is to lazy to do! Give us a real mission!" I hoped that it would make him angry enough to give us a mission.

"Fine then, you will be escorting Tazuna to the Village of the MIst." the Hokage looked at me, an irritated expression crossing his face. "Come in Tazuna."

A drunken man came in through the door holding a bottle of sake. He was talking to the Hokage about us being kids, that old geezer. Didn't he know the future Hokage when he saw me? I clenched my teeth together, but I was excited about going outside of Konoha.

**Arya's POV**

We were walking outside, hoping to get to the outskirts of the land soon. As we were walking, Kakashi was explaining about the different lands and about the five Kages. Nothing new to me and Hunter, looking back at each other with waning glances. This was a C-ranked mission, nothing for us to do here except fight off a few petty thieves. Actually, we would only be able to fight a few thieves if we got lucky enough to pass through the poorer districts.

Our teams was currently walking through no-man's land. It was an acrid place, with less trees surrounding the area. As we were walking, Kakashi nodded at a puddle of water. I see, it has been weeks since it has rained and it was also too hot for a puddle to be so perfectly formed. I nodded at Hunter, watching her smile at the thought of another fight. We casually walked along and pretended that the puddle was beneath our notice.

In a flash, there were bladed chains holding Kakashi in place. The words 'first one' was heard as the ninjas pulled at the chains and ripped Kakashi apart. I cocked my head, hearing a very distinctive silver haired man in a bush nearby. Sasuke had made the first move, using a kunai and a shuriken to protect Naruto from a very fatal attack. Hm, not bad for a normal Genin but I guess I couldn't expect anything less from an Uchiha.

"Don't show full potential." Hunter said, her voice muffled as she rushed by me. I would have looked back at her, but one of the ninjas had spotted me. It looked like these guys weren't as tough as they looked, those chains may be deadly but they are also really easy to counter. Two foreign ninjas that were planning on assassinating, but who? While I was in the midst of thought, one of the rogue ninjas flicked his wrist, sending his chain at me.

"You know, it's rude to hit a girl!" I smirked, letting the chain hit me. It passed through me with no trouble and I popped out of existence. A shadow clone jutsu, fairly easy and hard to tell apart from the real me. Hunter had let Sasuke throw another kunai and was using it as a distraction. Ah! So they were aiming for the old man that we were supposed to protect, how very peculiar.

We both moved in sync, both of us flip kicking the rogue ninjas in the Adams apple. They fell but Kakashi caught them. He grabbed each head in his elbows, making sure that the couldn't breath. It turns out that Sasuke didn't protect Naruto as well as I thought he did. There was a minor scratch on the back of his hand, but it was poisoned.

"Naruto! Don't move around a lot or the poison will spread quicker. We need to open the wound and leech out the poison before it does any lasting damage to you." Kakashi ordered, quickly tying the foreign ninjas against the tree. I could see the anger that was starting to build in Naruto's eyes, one more tip and he would really lose it!

"Sasuke, Hunter, Arya, good job. Sakura, you too." Kakashi praised. "Sorry that I couldn't help you out earlier, but I needed to figure out who the target was. Also, I didn't expect Naruto to freeze up on us. One more thing, I hope that the teamwork between Hunter and Arya will rub off on you all. They were moving in sync with each other and understood what the other person was about to do and supported nicely."

"Are you okay? Scaredy cat!" Sasuke taunted, making Naruto snap. The crazy ramen boy pulled out a kunai and plunged it into his wound. Not the most effective way of getting out poison, but it would get the job done. Blood dripped on the ground as he swore that he would never freeze up like that ever again. Very dramatic and courageous, but I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Hunter rolling her eyes.

"Naruto, I'm happy that you realized how serious this mission was but if you don't patch that wound up soon, you'll die of blood loss or an infection." Kakashi explained. Naruto started to jump up and down clenching his wound tightly. Tazuna was quietly watching, not able to say anything that would prove that this wasn't above a C-ranked mission. Kakashi kept quiet, saying something to the man in a hushed tone. We decided that we couldn't leave the man alone out here when there was ninjas after him, we would at least escort him to the Hidden Mist. Before I could follow the others, Hunter held me back.

"Since they decided to discontinue the mission, shouldn't we continue it? Technically, we are eligible to have missions on our own and I highly doubt that the old man Tazuna would deny our request." Hunter insisted.

"What's in it for us?" I questioned, I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Because, I want to visit an old friend of ours."

**Hello readers! First of all, I want to give a shoutout to im a dino hear me roar! This was my first review and I am oh so thankful. Um… this chapter wasn't out because my computer decided to not update when I published so I had to re-write it. But here you go! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
